


Kinktober 2018 - Gamzee Makara

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Branding, Character Death, Creampie, Degradation, Gags, Graphic Description, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Murder, Overstimulation, Pale Collaring, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Sounding, Violence, blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: 31 pieces of work from October that I forgot to post somewhere other than Tumblr. They vary in rating and pairing/non-pairing. Some were used as backstory/building block pieces for a dependent rp blog I've got for the character.1 - Deep-Throating - G/Unspecified - BB Piece2 - Begging - BB3 - Knife Play - BB4 - Dacryphilia (Crying) - BB5 - Sadism/Masochism - BB6 - Biting - G/Unspecified - BB7 - Praise Kink - BB8 - Blood/Gore - BB9 - Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) - BB10 - Hair-Pulling - G/T11 - Sounding - G/E12 - Licking - BB13 - Creampie - G/T14 - Asphyxiation - G/E15 - Overstimulation - G/Unspecified16 - Frottage - G/Unspecified - BB17 - Collaring - G & K18 - Role Reversal - G/E19 - Public - G/E20 - Dirty Talk - G/T21 - Branding - G/E22 - Hand Jobs - G/T23 - Shibari - G & Unspecified - BB24 - Baths/Shower - BB25 - Tickling - G/E26 - Smiles/Laughter - G/S27 - Degradation - G/E28 - Stripping - G & K29 - Sleepy Sex - G/E30 - Gagging - Canon31 - Combo Day - G/E





	1. Deep-Throating - G/Unspecified - BB Piece

**Author's Note:**

> The AU that I run the dependant Gamzee RP blog is this one http://borgatabent.tumblr.com/About  
> Is a fun time, I is enjoying mineself ^_^

Gamzee hated having to deep throat his partner, the other was never kind about it, never gave him a moment to adjust to their size and the weight of them on his tongue. He always felt so overwhelmed and unable to cope with it when the other decided they wanted him to do this.

They barely gave him a moment to comprehend what they wanted as well, sometimes not even asking for his permission before forcing him down onto their cock.

He coughed around the thickness forcing itself down his throat, sputtering around it, his nails digging into the carpet beneath his hands as his struggles were ignored once more.

His brows furrowed, red creeping into the side of his vision as fingers gripped and tugged at his hair harshly, anger long simmering in his blood rising to curl in his chest.

His jaw closed with a single, sharp click.


	2. Begging - Non-Pairing - BB

Plead and beg and cry and plead and

Motherfucker was being too fucking loud, crying and whimpering like some pathetic fuckin animal and drilling needles into your head with his grating crying. Motherfucker shouldn’t have been crying out like this, only the fucking weak cried and begged for the motherfuckin miracle that was their worthless lives being spared and hadn’t this motherfucker loved holding how much better, how fuckin stronger he was than you over your head?

Seems the motherfucker had been lying to you and you hated that.

Plead and beg and plead and

But what did the motherfucker expect begging would do for him? It had never fuckin helped you before, why would it suddenly be any fuckin different now?

Crying and begging and crying and _please_

And the motherfucker was _still doing it_ , trying to drag himself across the floor away from you.

But there was so fuckin _much_ of him, he’d always ensured you knew just how much he dwarfed you in height and weight, that he was having a bit of difficulty moving. The dead weight of his broken legs certainly weren’t helping the fucker.

Crying and _begging and_

Such a pathetic display wouldn’t have been accepted on Alternia, not at fuckin all. No, this fuckin weakness woulda earned a motherfucker a culling and why shouldn’t you motherfuckin do what your caste was made for and deliver it to him?

He was always calling you a savage anyway, why not have some motherfuckin fun with it?

_Begging and pleading and begging and_

_The dull, heavy sound of something heavy impacting bone._

Motherfucker wasn’t begging anymore.


	3. Knife Play - Non-Pairing - BB

Gamzee’s chest heaved with breath, his lungs tight, heavy and unable to draw air into his body. His limbs were bound in place, the muscles of his shoulders straining as they were held in place behind him, wrists bound together with harsh, coarse ropes, fraying and cutting into his skin. The feeling of thick, purple blood dripping from open wounds, spilling from his wrists and down his fingers to collect and pool on the ground beneath him.

He’d long given up trying to escape, the struggle only causing ropes to dig into his skin, and simply sat limply in the chair he was tied to, waiting for someone to return to him, to provide a bit of relief from the empty hours and dragging nothingness of long hours. All he had was waiting and …

_Click_

His ears perked at the sound, loud in the silence of the room, though he didn’t turn his head towards it even as it was followed by the heavy sound of metal dragging against metal and as the door opened.

He shed away from the light the door allowed into the room, whimpering softly as his eyes were unable to adjust to it after so long in the dark, tears attempted to build in them but he kept them from falling, he may have been hurting like a motherfucker but he wasn’t going to be weak.

He didn’t notice who approached him, just the cruel grip of fingers squeezing his chin and directing his face up, holding him still as cold, sharp metal was dragged along his cheek. He could feel each part of the knife against his cheek, moving slowly slowly, against his skin, not feeling the sting of it cutting open skin until the wetness, thickness of his blood dripping from the cut became obvious to him.

He shivered under it, holding in another whimper as the knife only continent to drag slowly over his skin.


	4. Dacryphilia (Crying) - Non-Pairing - BB

Sharp teeth cut into his lip, chest heaving with suppressed sounds, the taste of purple on his tongue was barely registered for the emotions twisting and churning, wrapping in on themselves in a never-ending coil.

Sharp nails dug into thin arms, digging, digging, digging deep into skin that felt too tight, too heavy, too there for him to deal with. They dug and dug and dug deep, clenched and bruising and rending flesh unknowingly, unthinkingly, pain lost to the heavy haze of thought.

Ideas and halted suggestions clouded and smothered his thoughts, thick and cloying and unable to be shaken, forced to be endured until they’d run their course and released him from their grasp and leaving no room for anything to take attention, for anything to distract him. No matter how hard he tried to wade through the murk of his thoughts, they wouldn’t allow him a reprieve and only continued to assault him with thoughts and fears, an unending loop.

He didn’t  know anything of what was occurring outside of the prison of his thoughts, didn’t feel his chest constricting, his lungs tightening in a vice of sorrow and panic as weakness started to escape clenched shut eyes, bony shoulders shaking and shuddering as muffled, cut-off whimpering noises, closer to an animal in pain than anything else, echoed in the vent he’d tucked himself into for safety.


	5. Sadism/Masochism - Non-Pairing - BB

Pain, both dealing and feeling it, was common place amongst trolls, an observation made all the more obvious when one considered the concept of kismesissitude and how common place they were amongst them.

Even more so when one consider that they were a violent race to begin with, at least the higher blood castes were, as Gamzee had been told time and time again. It was normal for purples to snap and snarl at each other, play fights that ended in broken and shattered bones, bruises littering their skin and wide, bright grins on their faces.

Gamzee had been used to pain before, but nothing quite like this, he was used to pain meant to _hurt_ and keep hurting, not pain followed by kindness and healing and naps in warm comfortable piles of limbs he still had imprinted on his flesh.

The knowledge and experience of this newness was something he wished to keep close to his chest for the rest of his days, the feeling of rough hands sending him to the ground only to pick him up again with a grin and beam up at him when he managed to gain an upper-hand.

It was enough to give him the confidence to attempt to return the pitch black flirting of a blue purring cold, cruel words in his ears, a sickening honey sweet voice likening him to so much of a monster as claws dug deep grooves into his wrist. At least, it had until hungering, all consuming flame reminded him that it wasn’t the best idea to let another into his quadrants.


	6. Biting - G/Unspecified - BB

Soft malleable skin under his hands, quick, shallow breaths loud in his ears as he dragged teeth lightly over straining neck muscles, claws digging into sheets under grasping hands. A quiet, muffled whimper was answered by a low, rumbling growl in Gamzee’s throat.

He bite down softly on a slim shoulder, teeth cutting into flesh easily, and blood pooled in his mouth, thick, warm and rich. A rough tongue dragged over the wound, once, twice before the blood stopped pooling so quickly, so thickly, and then he dragged his mouth down their chest, biting gently into various places with little rhythm or reason other than whatever area caught his attention.

His ears perked and listened eagerly to the sounds of the other as he reached a strong thigh, Sharp fangs dragged along the flesh, pinpricks of blood rising to bead on their flesh, paused over the meat of their thigh, close to their groin, and sunk fangs in deeply, growling when he felt them tense and jump under his teeth.


	7. Praise Kink - Non-Pairing - BB

Gamzee’s first few experiences with praise when bittersweet looking back on it, his lusus had praised him for quickly grasping onto the lessons he’d been having about Alternia and the old society of it, before the creature had started disappearing more and more until simply failing to return. Gamzee knew it was his own fault the other had abandoned him to the whims of the city, he’d disappointed the other, he couldn’t blame him for leaving to find somebody better.

From there the next time he received anything of the like was hearing customers praising his work to the man that had taken him in, the man that was letting him stay in his store and work for him without informing anyone else of his existence there. It had been all of the motherfuckin weird to be praised while somebody else was getting it, even more when the man never offered any of those words or him afterwards.

When he’s gone and Gamzee’s left to learn so much on his own in so short a time, he learns that the kind words he’d heard muffled through a thick door were nothing but bitter on his tongue, settling thick and grainy at the back of his throat, threatening to choke him at each blank, empty smile and daily repetition. He learns to ignore the dull ache they cause in his chest, ignore them trying to get things from him and continue as he was, thinking on it wouldn’t help so he didn’t.

~

“So how long have you been here?” He looked up in surprise, a conversation? Usually a motherfucker would just get what they wanted, give a few nothing words if they were all up in the mood for it, but never actually try to talk to him. He blinked, a blue-blood? He didn’t recognize them as anyone he knew, not that that was a large list in the first place, and it wasn’t all that common to be seeing trolls in here.

“Well? It’s rude to stare.” He blinked, yeah motherfucker was right about that, his gaze ducked away from the blue for a moment, focusing on the slow, slide of melting sugar. Was the display breaking down on a motherfucker? Could he afford to fix the fuckin thing?

Oh, wait. There’d been a question, they’d asked him something. A moment of thought had it in his hand and ready to be answered.

“Sorry, uh, store's been here a while just – “

The blue didn’t let him finish before cutting him off. “I asked how long you’ve been here, not that store, idiot.”

Oh, well, that was different.

“Well, motherfuckin a while, i guess.” The blue seemed much more pleased with that answer, they leaned on the display counter and watched him with too much attention for just him.

“Thought so, no way that fucktard that used to run the place got better so fast. I fuckin swear he didn’t know what the hell he was doing.”

He blinks, not understanding what’s going on, the old owner hadn’t been great, but there had to be a reason he was able to stay open so long before he’d found Gamzee huddled in an alley and being terrible at his craft wouldn’t have been helpful.

“I don't think...”

“Doesn’t matter now though,” oh, ok then, motherfucker just cut people off a lot. Gamzee didn’t think he appreciated that in a motherfucker. “There’s somebody better here now so hopefully you won’t be a damned disappoint later, alright?”

He really couldn’t do much aside from blink and nod as the blue turned away and left his store, leaving him reeling and thinking on what had just occurred.

… had that been black flirting?

~

“You is a motherfuckin’ miracle mine brother.”

Gamzee looked up, up, up at the troll before him, so much taller, so much broader than him and more than a little intimidating.

Gamzee was shivering, trembling, chest heaving with quick, shallow breaths, unable to do anything but stare at the unexpected presence before him.

Blue stained his hands, pooling on the ground under him from the corpse lying next to his foot, dripping filthy sinner’s blood. He’d been looking for this motherfucker after discovering that they’d been responsible for the inferno that had consumed the building his lost quad-mate had perished in.

He’d been angry, furious, something screaming in the back of his mind and eyes twitching in irritation as he stalked the alleys and streets looking for them.

Gamzee didn’t know where he was, didn’t know what had happened exactly, didn’t know what he’d done exactly just that there was a giant purple-blood before him, staring at him with bright, excited eyes as if Gamzee wasn’t standing in a growing pool of cerulean.

He shivered, mind drawing forth the image of intense terror that had twisted the blue’s face before he’d attacked them, they hadn’t been looking at anything. At least… he didn’t think they had been. He… didn’t understand why they’d been so terrified without even acknowledging him.

He blinked, eyes lost of the irritating, scratching and full he’d been feeling before, waiting for the other purple to decide what was he was going to do.

But… did the other really think _he_ was a miracle?


	8. Blood/Gore - Non-Pairing - BB

His palms inched, the clubs within them sticking to his hands as warm, viscous liquid dripped, dripped, dripped down them, staining the metal, and his fingers and the ground under him and –

“Pl-please, please stop…”

Attention snaps towards the voice, pathetic, whimpering worm, good for naught, barely a worthy offering to the Mirthful, but an offering all the same. The bosses had trusted him with the disposal of this wretched excuse of a motherfucker and he was gonna deliver for them with all his fuckin mirthful abilities, wasn’t gonna disappoint the boss man when they’d blessed him with such a fuckin opportunity to be all of the fuckin useful for them.

He snaps his teeth at the fucker, a traitor, tried to sell them out but he wasn’t gonna let him have the chance to any fuckin more, not any fuckin time soon. Stalk closer, too steady, too control, his head hurts, he needs something, he’s gonna get something if he’s good, gonna get all of the motherfuckin things he needs if he does this for his bosses, he’s gonna fuckin do it.

A whimper, pathetic, crying, more so, a plea, cut off by a scream as he swung one of his clubs down onto them, repeated when the other followed quickly, the snap of bones loud in his ears, loud even under the fucker’s screaming, sobbing, mind-piercing sounds. Too loud, too loud, _too loud_.

Swing again.

The crunch of bone, the fucker’s sounds cutting off as their chest caves is, ribs splintering, fracturing, breaking, tearing into the organs they should have been protecting with all the fucking sharp edges and piercing pieces. Blood stained the troll’s face, thick and warm and filthy on his face, sickening on his tongue, he was gonna make this motherfucker into a beautiful fuckin bitchtits mural for the Mirthful, fucker wasn’t good for anything else.

Keep swinging, the boss’ don’t want a good death for the traitor and his decision to silence the fucker meant he didn’t have all of the time left over. The bosses wanted to send a message to any that would even motherfuckin dare to consider doing this to them in the future and he would fuckin deliver.

And then he’d get something to make the thumping stop, to make the scratching, scratching, _itching_ , _scratching_ , _whispering_ in his head stop. It hurt, made his ears, his eyes, his teeth, his very bones ache and he fuckin hated it.

The warehouse, long abandoned in some piece of unclaimed territory a district of un-affiliation where all came to complete orders and tasks without indicating themselves or the others, echoed with the sound of metal on flesh, on bones, on hard, cold, stone as his clubs glanced off shattered bone and bruised, open, bleeding flesh.

The traitor had been reduced to whispers of whimpers, lungs cut open by bones and spilling all that fuckin filthy muck they called blood into airways and his throat until it pooled there so heavily, so thickly, they had to try to force themselves to move, to shift so it would fall from wide open, gapping, gasping lips and all of the motherfuckin air into starving lungs.

But Gamzee didn’t let the motherfucker.

He was done with the fucker now, all that was left was to finish the job and make shit just a bit harder for the law motherfuckers. A final swing down and he felt their skull crack, crumble, cave in under his blow.

The club was dripping with blood and other fluids as he lifted it, looking over broken, misshapen features, caved in eyes, nose, an opening with just the slightest hint of grey-pink organ poking through, good, motherfucker was finished.

He waved his clubs down towards the corpse, a bit of blood and some pieces fall from them but a majority continues to cling to the heavy, solid metal. He huffs, the small fins of his ears flickering in his irritation at the gall the motherfucker had to continue to be a fuckin problem, before getting to his own work.

He was gonna make something fucking beautiful out of this motherfucker.


	9. Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) - Non-Pairing - BB

His back was pressed roughly to the ground, pain shooting up his spine from where it had impacted the hardwood floor, he snapped his teeth, a growl rumbling in his chest. Then large, strong hands grabbed a hold of his arms before he could raise them in defence, in attack, and forced them down by his side, holding him in place firmly, so easily it rankled at him.

Sharp teeth snapped angrily, growl rising to a snarl as he tried to force the other off of him, only to fail as the other kept him pinned in place, barely giving an inch under the clown’s efforts. His growl took on a thrilling, chirping quality for a moment, a strong contender, a worthy opponent to hold him down and try to keep him in place.

One of his hands were released and he tried to swipe up, dig claws into soft flesh and rip, rip, rip but the hand, strong, large, heavy, grabbed one of his horns and pulled. His growling cut off with a cry as he was forced back, bend bending as the grip tightened and tugged at him, holding him where he was wanted.

He didn’t notice his other arm being released until he felt his chest being pressed down, pressure on his lungs pulling a harsh breath from him. He whimpered, claw reaching down to scratch fruitlessly at the heavy, thick limb holding him in place, mouth panting both from the hand on his horn and his attempts to draw air into his lungs.

The hand on his chest only pushed further down, pressing him harder against the ground until he could feel his bones straining in his chest, threatening to break under the steady pressure. He whimpered helplessly, trapped where he lay, completely at the mercy of the stronger of them.

 


	10. Hair-Pulling - G/T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like shit like this  
> i eat it forever

Gamzee froze with an odd cut-off growl, head tipping back into the hand gasping strands of black curling hair. The hand had been scratching at his scalp only a heartbeat before, claws digging and kneading and pulling such lovely growl-purrs from his chest.

The sudden change was enough to stop the bronze at his neck completely, the other stiffening against him and tipping his head up to look at him. Warm brown eyes blinked, once, twice, before Tavros tugged at his hair once again.

The sound happened again, pulled deep from his chest. Then the bronze released his hair, hand falling to rest on his cheek and direct him towards him, Gamzee nuzzled against his palm, chittering softly, purple high on his cheeks.

“Um… wow,” Tavros breathed, warm brown on his own cheeks. “I, um… wasn’t, uh, really… expecting that.”

Gamzee’s breath stuttered in his chest, one eyes blinking open to look at the other troll, that old doubt rearing its head. “Is, is that alright?”

“What? Uh, yeah, of course it is.” The words were accompanied by nodding and a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I um didn’t mean anything negative by that. It was just… um, not what I expected.”

A cautious chirping noise, nuzzle against a warm palm again. “Can, can a motherfucker be doing that again?”

“Well, yeah of course,” the other hand rose to his hair, shaking and hesitating a moment before grasping and tugging at the strands hesitantly.

The sound Gamzee made was soft, gentle chittering in his throat, a good reaction that gave the bronze troll the confidence to do it again.


	11. Sounding - G/E

Gamzee’s back is pressed against a firm chest, solid and steady even as he shudders and whimpers, close to thrashing in Equius’ hold. His teeth snap, sharp high whines leaving his throat as a giant, muscular hand holds his writhing, grasping cock in place.

There’s a long, thin metal rod in the blue’s other hand, the delicate thing almost comical in a too big, too strong hand. He wanted to put that in Gamzee’s… and he’d agreed to it like a motherfucker just to make the blue

“Hush, Highblood,” the words were breathed into his ears and the clown finally realized that he’d been slowly making more and more noises. He snapped his teeth into his lip, cutting himself off with the thick taste of purple on his tongue, ears twitching as the blue’s chest rose and fell in steady, even breaths, pushing and pulling at his own back with a fine sheen of sweat. “You need be calm so that I don’t hurt you.”

He whines again, softer, muffled in his mouth, his never been good at still, the other may as well have been asking him to tear off his own limbs. Well, that might have actually been easier than this actually, he doesn’t know, hasn’t really had the motherfuckin want or time to be considering –

“FUCK!” He exclaims, hips rolling into the hand moving along his cock, letting it twist and turn around long, thick, dexterous fingers and sharp nails, seeking the blue-flushed flesh wrapped and undulating around a thick wrist. The chest behind him vibrates with a low, pleased sound that has warmth and pride welling all the fuck up inside of him, fuck yeah he earned that noise, it’s his no one else can fuckin have it.

“Calm yourself,” the low words are followed by the fluttering, too quick press of lips to his shoulder, the blue keeping chaste despite having him naked and pressed to his front, cock wriggling around his hand and a metal tube ready to be pushed into it. “I do not wish to risk harming you because of your thrashing.”

“Motherfucker shoulda fuckin done tied a brother up then!” The clown snaps, but still himself as much as he can. His blue doesn’t like the idea of binding a motherfucker, had balked and gone all fuckin quiet when it was brought up, Gamzee didn’t mind, he wanted everybody to have a good fuckin time with this.

The warm mouth returned to his skin, this time to the small fins at his ears teeth gently pressing against the sensitive flesh and leaving Gamzee melting against Equius with a soft chittering noise. The blue returns the noise with one of his own, soft and calming, meant to sooth and keep him calm, which was all of the fuckin working.

Equius took a firm hold of his cock against, holding him where he wants him and brings the metal rod closer, fingers holding it gently, gingerly, not wanting to break it with a wrong move. Gamzee remains as still as he can, letting the blue’s low noises keep him all of the motherfuckin calm as the rod draws closer and closer to him.

It’s already got all the motherfuckin lube on it, there’s very little pain when Equius presses the bulb into him, just pressure and _pressure_ and _uncomfortable_ and

Gamzee turns his head to sink his teeth into a thick, muscular arm, whining against the flesh in his mouth as blue floods his tongue.

Equius groans behind him, breathing growing shallower as he watches himself feed the metal rod further and further into his cock, watching it sink into purple-flushed grey and the bulge in the flesh where the rod could be seen pressing between skin and meat.

Gamzee’s breath stutters in his chest, he can’t look at what’s happening, can’t see the thing making him fill full, pressure, _uncomfortable_ , _pressure_ , it’d be too much for him and he wants the blue to get everything he wants out of this.


	12. Licking - Non-Pairing - BB

Gamzee’s tongue dragged over his arm, tasting thick warm sweetness on his own flesh. He’d gotten too… eager with his work and things had gotten incredibly messy, now his skin was covered in bright red, staining his arms and clothing.

He didn’t have a spare set of clothing with his, this mess was all of the fuckin unexpected, just some motherfucker that had thought had a lone troll going about his business in the too-early hours of the morning. He’d been trying to get to work from the HQ when the motherfucker, not the first not the last, had tried to jump him, tried to wrap a rope around his throat and pull tight, dragging him into the darkness of an alley.

The motherfucker hadn’t been expecting the clown to flip him over his back, using the rope around his neck to help move the motherfucker. Things had only worsened for the motherfucker from there, until things couldn’t get worse from him.

Gamzee continues to drag his tongue over the blood staining his arm, he needed to clean himself, get rid of as much blood as he could before he could continue to his bakery, he had clothes to change into there.

He just had to drag wet muscle over thick sweetness and skin until he could.


	13. Creampie - G/T

You purr as the lowblood drives into you, chittering soft and content as too warm flesh moves, the muscles of his shoulders bunching and flexing under your touch. Your claws cut into hot skin, bronze blood rising to the surface to stain your fingers and imbed itself under your claws so you’ll carry a bit of him after your done with him.

The lowblood’s face is buried in your neck, breath fanning over your throat as the loveliest noises fall out of his mouth, but that leaves his horns within easy reach of your mouth, you lean forward to bite into his large horn, feeling him jerk forward into you harshly.

The soft, content noises in your throat are replaced by a sharp, warning growl as the lowblood tries to pull away from you, your claws dig into his back and pull him closer to your chest.

“You’re not going motherfuckin anywhere.” You snarl in the lowblood’s ears, your own bulge twitching down to wrap around the base of his own. “Gotta motherfuckin finish what you fuckin starter, motherfucker.”

“Nuh, b-but – !”

You growl again, forcing yourself against the bulge inside of your nook and stealing the excuse from the bronze’s mouth. No, he’s going to fuck you until you finish, he’s not allowed to pull out until you’re ready for him too.

“Keep going.” You rumble, low and dangerous and ready to get all of the fuckin angry if he fails to give you want you want.

“I’m, uh, I’m going to – “

“Then fuckin _do it_ motherfucker.” You cling tighter to the bronze, bite harshly at the strong, solid shoulder in front of you and feeling him shudder against you with a helpless noise. Hot, thick, heady cocoa covers your tongue and you groan, digging your sharp teeth deeper into flesh and muscle to get more of it.

He stiffens against you suddenly and you almost open up the skin of his spine, only to chitter in high, happy contentment as he spills into you, thick, hot, bronze genetic fluid mixing with your own cool purple. You let him pull away then, let him escape your sharp teeth and demanding claws for a moment to breath.

You don’t care that blown-wide brown eyes are focused upon the genetic fluid leaking from you.


	14. Asphyxiation - G/E

Gamzee freezes alongside Equius as he realizes he’s wrapped his hands around his thick, muscular throat.

The blue had had been speaking as he always did; words of disgrace, disappoint and failure digging deep into the clown’s skin as it always did when he said them, digging motherfuckin deeper than a knife ever could. He’d just wanted Equius to _stop talking_ for once, just let him enjoy this motherfuckin miracle they were making for once in the fucker’s motherfuckin life, he hadn’t even known he’d been moving until the insults had stopped suddenly with a choked gasping noise.

Gamzee should have jerked his hands back, should have gotten off of the other immediately and apologized for doing something like that, but he didn’t. He remained frozen, stock-still as if waiting for something, breath harsh and shallow in his chest and the blue stretching him wide open.

Equius swallowed roughly under his hands and Gamzee felt each singular movement of it, the claws of his thumb bobbing shallowly with the other’s adam’s apple, purple eyes focused on it, unsure of what else to look at. Strong fingers squeezing purple bruises into his hip had them turning up towards wide-blown blue, watching him closely, expectantly.

Gamzee swallowed thickly, his own throat stiff and uncomfortable, and squeezed his fingers just to see what would happen. Equius’ breath hitched and his bulge twitched within the purple-blood he’d been insulting not a minute before.

The clown squeezed once, twice more before bearing down on the other completely, halting the blue’s breathing as he started to grind his hips down onto him. He chittered softly, a low, pleased sound as blue began to stain the other’s cheeks brightly, ignored the sputtered, gasping attempts at breathe as he took what he wanted from the larger troll.

He enjoyed Equius so much more when the other just shut his mouth for once.


	15. Overstimulation - G/Unspecified

Gamzee was held in place by soft, soft silks limbs held away from his body, his arms were tied up above his head, connected to the headboard above him and putting him on display unable to shield himself from feather-light touches and staring, staring eyes. The silks were too soft, too light and airy and there but not there, and it was too much and _maddening_.

He whimpered as hands touched him, just the lightest of things, feather-soft and not-quite-there and too much and not enough and –

Lips trailing over his skin, up from the apex of his thighs and up up up over twitching, jumping skin and sensitive flesh and drawing more soft, breathy noises from his throat. Purple eyes were covered by dense, heavy fabrics, blocking everything from his eyes and leaving him steeped in dark emptiness, unable to see where the hands were coming from, where touches would come from next, where heavy eyes were staring at him.

He flinched back into the mattress beneath him as fingers pushed into his nook, it was too much, too much, _too much_ , he’d already destroyed the blanket with so much genetic material, his nook aches, the touch is gentle but it’s too much and he whimpers and whines and _please stop, I motherfuckin can’t!_

He’s ignored, a warm mouth take a hold of his ear, teeth nipping and rubbing over the sensitive flesh of the fins there that mark him as a freak amongst his own, and the fingers only push deeper into him. They feel thick and heavy and too big inside of him, too much, touching too much, sending _painpainpain_ up his spine and getting him to make those pathetic whining noises, low and shaking, breaking in his throat and chest and he wants them to _stop_ he _can’t anymore_ , _please_!

It all hurts, the kind touches to his side, the lips and teeth at his ear, the silken touches of his bindings holding him in place, the fingers forcing him open, open, open touching where it’s too sensitive and recoiling and aching and _please just stop_ –


	16. Frottage - G/Unspecified - BB

It’s odd for Gamzee to think that people want him, so very fuckin odd, he’s not used to it. People don’t want the small skinny clown, even if they did want to take advantage of his kind nature and blood-caste they all went above it so differently.

But here and now, being pushed in the wall of his hive by a warm, solid form he felt… _wanted_.

Lips and teeth were focused on the flesh of his throat, nipping, sucking, marking him, claiming him for their own and making it so so obvious that they wanted to keep him, wanted everyone to know that they wanted him, were going to keep him and wasn’t that a motherfuckin miracle?

There are hands holding him tightly, keeping him from running, fleeing, escaping this _new new new_ thing, this too much and not enough time and you may be gripping just as tightly because he’s terrified of being left here alone, the body against him disappearing like the shadows and not-there things his broken think pan keeps showing him. He’s clutching just as tightly as he’s being held and there’s wetness in his eyes from too much, too good, _please mean it_.

A soft surprised noise left him when hips started to move against him, grinding a very interested bulge against his own through the fabric of his pants and motherfuckin mirthful he’s barely touched them, why do they want him so much?

He _didn’t understand_ it.

But he really, really likes it.


	17. Collaring - G & K

Gamzee trashed and snarled, anger and rage burning beneath his skin and filling him with the inch to skin his claws into flesh and muscle and bone and rip it all up, still all them motherfuckin disgusting colours onto the ground. You would be doing that, ripping and tearing and rending as you had been if not for the heavy, thick leather wrapped around your throat, tugged tight and suffocating on his flesh.

He swallowed roughly, the leather making it difficult to feel like he could draw air into his lungs. He couldn’t get enough and the rage was fuzzing around the edges of his mind, a tug on it had his head tipping back, teeth snapping up at the figure looking down at him.

“ARE YOU GOING TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN ANYTIME SOON OR DO I HAVE TO RISK MY GODDAMNED FINGERS NEAR THOSE KNIVES YOU CALL TEETH TO TIGHTEN THIS STUPID THING?”

His snarl softened to a low growl, continuously rumbling in his chest as he glared up at his loud palebro. No, he didn’t need the motherfuckin collar tightened, he’d like to be able to breath thank you very fuckin much.

“I THOUGHT AS FUCKIN MUCH,” Karkat let the collar go and Gamzee’s head dropped, relaxing his throat so the leather wasn’t digging so much into his skin. “I SWEAR TO GOD I’VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU FLYING OFF THE HANDLE ALL THE TIME! NEXT TIME I’VE JUST GONNA BLINDFOLD YOU AND TAKE YOU BACK TO THE SHITSTAIN YOU CALL A HIVE!”

The clown huffed but made no other answer, listening to Karkat go off on another tirade, his growling was slowly petering off at the constant pressure around his throat, rage draining as focused turned to leather and his palebro standing over him.

He tipped forward a bit to rest his forehead against the other trolls leg, hearing the loud words stutter and pause above him at the action before continuing just as strongly as before.


	18. Role Reversal - G/E

“I don’t believe I’m worthy of such a request Highblood,” Gamzee sighed at the answer,  yeah he motherfuckin thought so. But he couldn’t fault a motherfucker for not wanting to try something with him, it was all the fuckin alright.

But he had to be sure the motherfucker was actually uncomfortable with it and not just, caught up in his nobility bullshit.

“Not worthy or not wanting bro?” He asked calmly, watching the larger troll closely. They were in the indigo’s hive, sitting in his meal block and talking shit out like motherfuckers were supposed to. “Cause it’s all of the motherfuckin alright if that don’t gel with you.”

Equius was running a towel over his face, not quite looking at Gamzee as he cleared his throat. “I... Am admittedly uncomfortable with the idea of... Taking control in such a way.  It is not my place at all highblood, I'm sorry to disappoint you.”

Now that wasn’t good, well it was half good. The part where the motherfucker admitted to which reason was good, Equius didn’t always do that and it was difficult to try to navigate around, hurt his motherfucking think pan with it on more than one occasion… anyways it was the last part of it that wasn’t all that motherfuckin good.

“You ain't disappointing a motherfucker bro! it's all of the motherfuckin cool that you ain't wanting to be up and in charge of things!” He gave the other troll a grin, wanting to defuse that motherfuckin nervous tension he had. “I ain't minding in the least motherfuckin bit, I promise.”

“I still feel like I am failing you highblood, you've asked for this and I cannot deliver it to you. A failure of a quadmate.”

Gamzee huffed, no, that wasn’t what he wanted, motherfucker’s gotta stop this. “You aren't failing a motherfucker. you just ain't wanting that shit, it's fine bro, stop ya stressing.” If he had to beat that into a motherfucker again then he would, Equius would probably respond to that better anyway. “We're dropping the subject motherfuckin now brother, it's done.”

He saw Equius untense across from him, letting the towel he held drop to rest around his neck. “Thank you highblood.”

“Yeah and thanks for letting a motherfucker ask, I know it ain't motherfuckin easy for ya but I appreciate it.”

And there we go, shoulders straightening out, chest puffing a bit and a more genuine smile on his face. None of that nervous, timid shit, a brother didn’t fit that at all.


	19. Public - G/E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm ace for public displays of affection, just murder me with it

You really fuckin like attention and you don’t really fuckin care if motherfuckers see it or not.

You really fuckin like when your palebro presses a hand to your cheek to get your attention, pressing close to you and offering all them good hugs for a motherfucker. It was really fuckin clear to motherfuckers that you were all kinds of pale for each other, even if your palebro tended to bat at you when you slumped against him.

But your flushed bro… that was a motherfuckin different matter.

Your flushed bro didn’t think he was worthy of you, which was all kinds of fuckin stupid don’t even get a motherfucker started, and didn’t like any fuckers seeing you be all up and affectionate for him. It was frustrating as fuck to stop yourself from reaching out to just touch the blue, but you’d rather have to stop yourself then have the other brush you off and step all of the fuck away from you.

But you could motherfuckin handle that, you could keep your hands to your motherfuckin self for your flushed bro. You don’t want to make him unhappy, you never fuckin wanted to do that.

So that made the few times he’d reach out to touch you out in public special, the most bitchtits of miracles.

He’d always be hesitant and gentle, as if scared you’d even think about brushing him off instead of melting into whatever the blue decided to give you. Sometimes he’d just let his large hand rest on your shoulder for a breath or two before swiping it down your arm leaving your skin vibrating and tingling with those motherfuckin good feelings in your pumper.

And sometimes, even more rare and precious and yours to keep in your rotting, breaking think pan so you could return to it whenever you motherfuckin wanted, he’d leaned down and press the most chaste, motherfluckin fleetest bitchtits kiss to your horn before he left your side to go work on his motherfuckin miracles.

Anyone that sees that stares at you afterwards and you can’t even bring yourself to give a single solitary fuck because your flushed bro just did that outside of your respective hives on his own free will and you’re so _red_ for him that it fuckin hurts.


	20. Dirty Talk - G/T

“I, um, I'm gonna,,, oh dear I can't do this…” Gamzee was just able to catch bronze staining grey cheeks before hands rose to cover them, followed quickly by Tavros ducking his face away from him. “Sorry um bro, looks like I'm uh no good at this either.”

He started to run his hand through the soft, soft hair on the other’s head, cooing at him quietly. “Hey bro, it's alright. you ain't doing bad motherfucker, just gotta keep trying.”

Tavros’ head shook at him, the bronze running so hot under his hands. “Uh bro I don't think I can, it's just uh not really me.”

“Come on, just one try? Just for this motherfucker?” He knows he’s whining, but he really wants to hear what his Tavbro would come up with for him, just once and then he wouldn’t ask again.

“Uh, I, al-alright then, uh if you really really want me too.” Tavros stuttered out, lifting his head to meet purple eyes watching him closely. He swallowed heavily, colour still bright on his cheeks. “Uh, um, you uh have a uh nice smile and I like seeing you with it, yes.”

Gamzee couldn’t help himself. He really did try to muffle the honking laughs that escaped his mouth, but it was impossible.

“Tavbro! That is the sweetest palest motherfuckin shit I ever done heard!” He exclaimed through his honking, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek against a bronze-painted one in the sweetest, palest thing he’s got in him. “How'd you get so good at saying those motherfuckin miracle words my brother?”

“I uh, guess around the same time you got me laying down the uh motherfuckin uh bitchtits of beats,” there was a sheepish smile on Tavros’ face when Gamzee pulled back to look at him, which was all of the motherfuckin better than looking all kinds of motherfuckin nervous or like he wasn’t sure if Gamzee really did still want him to be there.

“Come on bro, tell me another one!”


	21. Branding - G/E

“You all up and sure you be wanting to do this bro? We don't be needing to if you be all up and changing the ideas in your thinkpan.” Gamzee kept his voice soft and quiet, not raising it above a soothing murmur for the troll kneeling before him. Broad shoulders rose and fell in quick, shallow breaths, nervous sweat breaking out on blue-flushed skin, the clown ran long-fingers over him, petting his flank in long strokes.

“No, I, I am quite certain that I wish for this to proceed highblood.” Equius returned, swallowing heavily and leaning into the kind, continuous strokes. “I wish, to bear your sign... For, for all to see my devotion to you.”

“A brother don't need no brand for motherfuckers to know ya loyalty, is clear as my bitchtits horns.” Gamzee said, leaning forward to clack his horns gently off of the one whole one on the other’s head. His blue chirped at him softly, eyes falling closed at his touch. “I just want you to be all of the motherfuckin sure before I do it. Don't be wanting you to be regretting this.”

“I could never regret a single thing concerning you highblood, I swear it.” Equius assured him, sounding so sure and certain of himself and of his decision. Of his want to have Gamzee’s sign burned and scarred into his skin for the rest of his days.

“Ok bro, I've got you alright?” He felt the other nod against him before he stood, moving to pick up the brand that had been warming in the depths of fire for some time prior.

The metal was red-hot when Gamzee took it out, radiating heat and perfect for what his blue wanted of him.

Equius remained calm and steady as he approached him again, waiting, waiting for the pain he knew was coming, the pain he’d asked for.

The only sound he realized when burning metal was pressed to his skin was a loud groan, easily overpowering the sound of his back burning under the brand.


	22. Hand Jobs - G/T

He holds his hand carefully, his claws are sharp sharp sharp and he don’t want to hurt, don’t want to cut skin and make warm warm blood spill from the wiggling, delicate organ winding and unwinding around his wrist. Such a vulnerable, vulnerable thing flushed and writhing for him, uncaring that he could cut right through it if he moved his claw wrong.

The rest of the troll though, he was so very aware of the danger the Highblood’s claws presented to his bulge, tense and shivering underneath him, watching him with wide blown eyes, the warm brown of his iris almost completely consumed by his pupil. The bronze was a nervous, trembling mess, flushed and wanting him.

“You be holding yourself all of the still for me,” he murmured, curling long fingers around the other’s bulge. “And there won’t be no accidents, will there?”

Frantic head shaking followed his question, a soft groaning moan was loud in Gamzee’s ears as he started to move his hand.


	23. Shibari - G & Unspecified - BB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved non-sexual kink stuff, it's one of my all time favs.  
> I will utilize it whenever I can.

Sometimes Gamzee needed something to help take the edge off things, to help the buzzing underneath his skin and deep in his bones, the feeling of too much, itching, building rage inside of him. Unfortunately for him, he had no morali to fulfil this need for him so he’d had to find another way to scratch that itch for himself.

Thankfully there were a few services that catered to such a thing within the city, it was simple to find one that worked for him.

A number of trails with different escorts eventually found him ones he favoured and found an ease with interacting with, ones of significant physical might or powerful physic abilities to hold him in place as they slowly got to work.

The ropes were a slow process, winding over skin in whatever pattern appealed to his partner of the day, binding his limbs where they wanted them and keeping him there despite the aching buzzing that wanted him to move _move rip tear rend_ –

Rope wrapping around his throat, resting right over his voice box made it harder to breath and easier to focus on the knots holding him in place and keeping him still, safe, secure.

Once it was all in place and the ropes were binding him in intricate, geometric patterns, not tight enough to hurt, just tight enough to feel it, he felt hands moving over him. Starting at his shoulders he felt they pet down his back, dragging nails at time and scratching along his spine and the rope, then they repeated the pets down his chest, running over lithe muscular to his stomach and the knots they’d placed there. He shivered under the touches, eyes shut behind the fabric covering them, a growling purr rumbling in his chest as he calmed under the steady, steady touches.


	24. Baths/Shower - Non-Pairing - BB

Gamzee far preferred showers to baths went it came to hygiene, but when it came to just getting his motherfuckin chill on baths were all the fuckin great. Especially when he used those motherfuckin scent things he done got from a brother, they made shit smell all of the fuckin nice and helped to chill him all the fuck out.

There was something all kinds of fuckin good about just laying back in the water and letting himself just relax in the ebb and flow and not struggle against something uncaring of his own thoughts, wants and ideas for a while. It’s so fuckin good to just let go, the heat of the water is definitely all of the helping as well, he run so cold that he fuckin all up and loves getting his warm on, even if he does gotta watch himself so he don’t overheat again.

Ain’t nobody gonna be finding him if he smacked his head on something in here.

But he wasn’t anything close to feeling like he needed to get out or get any of the bottled water he kept nearby, he was just fine and could ebb for just a bit longer. Just close his eyes and let the motherfuckin water take him wherever it be wishing too.


	25. Tickling - G/E

Gamzee hadn’t been expecting the touch, he’d been napping like a motherfucker all happy and sleepy af with his best flushed brother. Equius had insisted on the rest, the clown had been awake for who knew how long and was somewhere well past twitchy, he’d surrendered to the other troll’s insistence, letting the other lead him to a pile to get his motherfuckin rest on.

He’d been getting that sweet dozing on, head resting on a good strong shoulder when he’d felt a hand touch his side, all gentle and delicate like. It was gentle and barely there, the other being so very careful with his strength despite the fact that Gamzee could take worse than he’d ever give him.

He opened a single purple eye, carefully moving so he could look up at the other without hurting him with his horns. “You being alright bro?”

“Yes, everything is just fine highblood. I'm sorry if I disturbed your rest.” Equius wasn’t looking right at him, he was looking somewhere over Gamzee’s shoulder and was far too tense too suddenly, his hand drawing away from him.

“Nah bro, you stop that now,” Gamzee whined, reaching out weakly and bringing the other’s hand back to his side. “I ain’t been disturbed, such surprised me is all.”

“Alright then, if you're sure highblood.”

“I am,” he nuzzled back into the solid muscle under him, shifting a bit more against the blue. “You’s all a the good my flushed brother.”

Gamzee wasn’t going to tell him that the light, barely there touches were tickling him a bit, not this time at least.


	26. Smiles/Laughter - G/S

Hazy purple eyes blinked up at the form standing over them, a lazy hand raising in a wave, a smile stretching across a painted face. “Hey there my good brother, you know you look all kinds a good today?”

“Guethth that meanth you're haviing a good day,” a lisping voice replied, completely ignoring Gamzee’s question. That was cool though, that was all kinds of cool cause from down here he could see the slight upturn of lips and the smallest hint of bright yellow near Sollux’s ears. “Theriiouthly, what are you doiing on the floor?”

“The floor’s all kinds of good Sol,” another smile, this one softer and showing quite a bit less teeth. “You wanna be up and joining a brother?”

Sollux watched him for several breathes, red and blue focused down at him so long that he was starting to think the other was gonna turn his offer down, which was al-fuckin-right with him. His good bro didn’t need to come on down here to hang out with him, it was all kinds of cool for him to just sit down on a chair and start tapping out them miracles he made with his hands if he wanted too.

“Yeah thure, why not? Not liike iit'th gonna break my thpiine anymore than iit already iith.”

Gamzee’s back to beaming up at Sollux, teeth sharp and showing in his mouth. “Hell yeah bro! come on down here.”

Now what Gamzee had been expecting was for Sollux to sit down next to him, maybe lie down if he wanted to, him honking sharp and surprised as the troll settled over him was more than justified.

Sollux was snickering at him, obviously enjoying having gotten that reaction out of him. Gamzee huffed a breath and relaxed under Sollux’s weight, happy to listen to the other laugh for a while.

It was a really fuckin good sound, he didn’t hear it nearly enough.


	27. Degradation - G/E

The snap of crushing metal was loud in the quiet of the room, piercing through the purple’s mutterings and the indigo’s soft, stuttering breaths. They both tensed at it, indigo eyes slamming tightly shut before Gamzee could lift his to meet them.

“did you break another set lowblood?” he asked, lifting his face to purr the words into Equius’ ear, feeling the muscular troll flinch away from his words. ”AIN’T I TOLD YOU BEFORE HOW FAR IT IS TO GET SHIT FOR A BROTHER LIKE YOU?”

The instinctive sound that got out of the indigo made a motherfucker’s pumper all full of that pity for him, quiet and distressed and meant to inspire those reddest of red feelings.

“ah now, don’t be going and doing that. YOU KNOW ALL THE FUCKIN WELL THAT YOU CAN STOP YOURSELF BREAKING SHIT. ain’t be any need for that you know, not like i’m asking ya for anything too difficult. AM I?”

“N-no, highblood you most certainly aren't. My apologies.” Equius still isn’t looking at him but Gamzee can tell the indigo is enjoying this all too much, which is fuckin great, don’t want him unhappy. He doesn’t like to play when he’s unhappy, he leaves the hive and goes away, away until the next time he wants the clown to treat him like something lesser.

“ain’t no needing to be apologizing my too-strong indigo. JUST MEANS YOU GOTTA GET BETTER AT THIS SHIT, AIN’T YA? ya ain’t usually so bad at this, what’s with the fuck up? YA EXCITED TO BE USED LIKE A FUCKIN BUCKET MY BROTHER?”

Equius’ breath catches in his chest, yeah he’s excited for that, ready for Gamzee to use him until he’s bored, ready for Gamzee to leave him alone with the order to hold the purple’s slurry inside as long as he can, ready to wait for Gamzee’s return to do it all again.


	28. Stripping - G & K

There weren’t many times Gamzee willingly removed his clothing, he tended to need to feel safe and comfortable to even contemplate it, revealing scar-marked and fragile skin was the last thing he wanted to do around anyone. There were of course occasions where he would, times when it was necessary or when his pumper got ahead of his mind and left him dealing with the aftermath of his decision.

He hadn’t thought when he’d removed the sweater from his frame at Karkat’s  compliant of being cold, just given it to the warm blood in his want to help and be useful. Gamzee ran cold, he didn’t feel the chill like his warmer blooded friends did, he could handle the sudden chill better than Karkat could.

He hadn’t remembered until too late that he was only wearing short-sleeves beneath the warm-wool, an attempt to stop himself from overheating too much.

Karkat wasn’t dumb or any kind of unobservant, his sputtering and shouting trailed off into heavy silence as he inspected the old, raised lines on Gamzee’s forearms before the clown crossed them tightly over his chest, absconding with a quick, rushed word and nothing more.

Karkat didn’t follow him or bring it up later, but Gamzee couldn’t stop from feeling like he was being inspected every time he was in the same room as the other.


	29. Sleepy Sex - G/E

Purple eyes opened slowly as hands skimmed down his side, heavy and dragging and intent. Gamzee blinked slowly, ear flicking towards the other in the recuperacoon with him.

Indigo eyes were staring at him closely, focused upon him as he rosed from the depths of unconsciousness, his own hand rose from the comforting, heavy slime to touch his side in return, fingers splaying over the expanse of Equius’ grub scars.

“You being awake my brother? Got you things you need doing?”

“Ah, no. I've nothing that requires my attention just yet highblood,” Equius murmured, quiet in the silence of their respite block, trying not to disturb the peace of the room. “I was merely…”

“Up for getting your touch on?” Gamzee purred, pressing into the hand resting on his hip now, chittering contently when nails tapped against his skin. “I ain’t being against that at all bro.”

“But I should, allow you to rest. You certainly require it.”

He caught Equius’ hand before he could pull it fully away from him, drawing it back to his skin. “Nah bro, I can be restin after you be going to do your day. Lemme get my touch on with my flushed bro.”

“Ah, well then, I suppose I can - ah FIDDLESTICKS!” Equius’ words were cut off into a curse by dexterous finger pressing against sensitive skin, dragging nails against the sheathed bone bulge. “High... Gamzee! Please you require rest!”

“Nope.” He shifted forward to nuzzle against his matesprite’s cheek, feeling the slick of perspiration against his own, purring low in his throat and swinging his leg over a thick hip. “I’m wanting to get my touch on with ya too.”

“You’re… Gamzee please! Not in the recuperacoon!”

“I ain’t be moving,” he huffed, tightening his leg around the other’s hip, pulling himself closer and nuzzling against him again. “We ain’t been getting our touch on for a while.”

“We've... we've both been busy,” Equius was puffing now, breath coming faster and far more unsteady than before, his hand had moved to rest on Gamzee’s back, bringing him closer still until they were pressed together. He could feel the other’s bulge emerging, winding and writhing around his fingers and hand.

“Yeah, doesn’t mean I haven’t been missing ya.” His own bulge had emerged, wrapping around Equius’ in a close, tight embrace, writhing and pressing against him. “Been way too long since we did any fuckin thing.”

Equius didn’t have a response for this and simply decided to take a hold of his hair and pull him until he could press their mouths together, lips eager and hungry for him while Gamzee’s own remained lazy and sleep heavy, slow and accepting under his Matesprit.


	30. Gagging - Non-Pairing - Canon Verse

The first thing they do once they subdue you is force a piece of thick cloth between your teeth to stop the “crazy religious rambling” you’ve been making at them. Which is all kinds of fuckin rude of them, fuck all of them and their shitblood heretic ways.

Just cause they can’t be dealing with the motherfuckin righteous truths you be putting down don’t mean they can be all up and silencing a brother, they’re so lucky their fucked up psiionic’s got your limbs locked down or you’d be tearing them apart for even daring to stop ya.

You growl around the gag, trashing as much as you can within the pissblood’s hold and glaring at the gathering of heretics before you. Nothing but low and mid-bloods, nothing compared to you and your noble purpose, how dare they even attempt to stop you from what your messiahs are ordering from you.

The psiionic power holding you sparks across your limbs, tightening into a vice as they force you harder against the cold metal floor. You’re forced from your raging thoughts as the mutant-blood approaches you, kneeling down in front of you.

His hand reaches towards you and, unable to snap or snarl at him, you jerk your head back as much as you can, glaring at him with burning, glowing eyes.

You don’t want this filthy mutant touching you again, don’t want him to force those calm, relaxing reactions outta you, don’t want none of that fuckin shit.

But he doesn’t care about what you want, only that you fuckin stop trying to cull them long enough to get you somewhere they can forget about you, where they can leave you to rot like that good-for-fucking-nothing lusus of yours did and fuck them all.

You’re not going to just let them throw you away in some dark corner. You’re fuckin not.

His hand touches the calming glands near your cheeks and you have no fuckin choice.


	31. Combo Day - Sensory Deprivation/Praise-Kink/Bondage/Shibari/Toys/Role Reversal - G/E

Gamzee couldn’t breath properly with the ropes across his chest, detailed line and patterns across his skin that tightened and relaxed with each pant, brushing against his grub scars and sending nothing but sensation up his spine and to his twitching bulge. He thought he might have whimpered at the feeling but wasn’t able to hear himself to be sure, thankfully a large, strong hand stroking down his side, starting under his scars, and calming the racing of his heart.

He wants to say something to the other troll, let Equius that he was ok, that this was good and Equius was doing _so so good_ for him. He knew the other wasn’t confident in Gamzee giving him the reigns so to speak, that being in control of their pailing wasn’t something he was used to. But the words would only come out slurred and barely understandable, and the other might worry he’s trying to get him to stop and they’re not going to have that again no fuckin thank you.

He felt the other press forward against his back, nuzzling against the back of his neck and the soft, thick hair there, chest rumbling against his own in an unheard sound. He tried to press back into Equius, bound hands grasping for some part of him that he couldn’t quite reach. He purred when one of his hands was grasped in the other’s own, held securely in a strong grip, twining his fingers with the other troll’s.

Equius’ other hand dipped down his form, skating over bright rope down to where Gamzee’s nook is spread around a thick toy,  resting heavy within his body. He tugs on it gently, pulling a surprised noise from the clown, before he began to move it inside of him.

Gamzee let his head tip back against Equius’ shoulder, mindful of his horns hurting the indigo, pulling the ropes binding him taunt and tight for the other’s eyes to feast upon. The sudden exhale against his cheek and the twitch of warmer flesh against his back told him that the sight was all kinds of appreciated, good, Equius should be enjoying doing this to him as much as Gamzee did experiencing it.

He tried to move on the toy but wasn’t able to shift more than an inch in the secure hold Equius had bound him in, holding him in place as the other kept control of all of this. He must have whined, whimpered, something because Equius was shifting against him again to press their cheeks together.

Gamzee could almost see him through the pitch-blankness of the blindfold, large and solid and focused on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go, all up now. never doing that again %_%


End file.
